The Changeling  Wedding scene
by Garnet Dark
Summary: This is a re write of the scene where Merlin talks to Arthur before the wedding in the Changeling. Spoilers for the Changeling co written with endlesscompassion


Heya, this is a story about Merlin and Arthur (co written with endless compassion) a re-write of the changeling. hope you enjoy!

The changeling - wedding scene

Arthur POV

After reluctantly asking this princess to marry me, I found that I couldn't look Merlin in the eye. I felt like I was not only betraying myself, but betraying Merlin too. Standing here behind the doors, I waited for them to open. I felt beyond nervous, and wished for once that I was not a prince. Merlin stood behind me, handing me my ceremonial sword.

I swallowed, I didn't know what to do. I had nothing in common with Elena, but Merlin! With Merlin, I feel at ease like I can be myself, I don't have to keep up the act of being a prince. There is no pressure to be anything other than Arthur.

Merlin finished getting me ready for the wedding from hell. He asked me what was wrong, I felt a warm feeling spread through me at his concern.

" You wouldn't understand Merlin, You've no idea what it's like to have a destiny you can't escape." I said distantly

"Destinies are troublesome things," he replied, " Like you're trapped, like your whole life has been planned out for you." he finished.

I stared at him in wonder, when did he get so wise? It just made him want to be with him that much more. He continued with his speech.

"And you've got no control over anything and sometimes you don't even know if a destiny decided is really the best thing at all."

Now I was surprised, why is it that whenever I feel conflicted he comes out with these bouts of wisdom. It makes me wonder what has happened to him to make him so wise.

"how come you're so knowledgeable?" I asked warily

"Hmm?" He says "I read a book," he replies

I know he is lying though, I can always tell when he lies to me. My face takes on a look of complete confusion. I shake my head and question him/

"What would this book tell you?" I ask "should I marry her?" I asked him, desperately needing to know, hoping that he thought I shouldn't.

"Its not my place," he says, he can be so frustrating

"I'm asking, its your job to answer," I reply, almost too quickly

"If you really want to know what I think…" he says cryptically

I nodded, he looked at me with an intense stare, and cocked his head to the side.

"I think you're mad, I think you're all mad. People should marry for love, not convenience. If Uther thinks an unhappy king makes for a stronger kingdom, he's wrong. You may be destined to rule Camelot, but you have a choice… as to how you do it." He finished his speech, and I am embarrassingly close to tears. My heart started to ache, I couldn't take this much longer.

"So who would you have me marry?" I ask, my voice breaks with emotion.

He looks at me, and holds my gaze for what seems like forever. He clears his throat and opens his mouth

"The person that you are in love with." he says to me.

I am transfixed by him. This adorable boy, with a goofy grin and oversized ears. I moved towards him, never once breaking his gaze.

"What if I can't be with the person I love?" I ask in a thick voice.

Tears were, again, forming in my eyes. Merlin held my watery gaze, as I move closer to him. I'm standing in front of him when I speak again.

"what if that person was standing in front of me?" I whisper "what if he doesn't know how I feel?" I say barely audible

"he does now" Merlin responds

He closes the gap between us and for a moment it was just us, no wedding, no Elena, no Gwen, and no rules. The kiss ends quicker than I wanted it to, unfortunately the human body cannot function without oxygen.

"What happens now," he asks me softly.

I put my finger to his lips and trace them, my other hand stays in his hair.

"well I've got a wedding to stop," I said cheekily.

I gave him a quick smile, as the doors opened, revealing the destiny that I was going to choose not to follow.

PLEASE REVIEW! (no one does! Im desperate!)


End file.
